My Princess Warrior
by Obsessive Orbit
Summary: Natsumi realizes how much she loves and cares for Giroro. Warning, possible content like cussing or lemons, ect. This is my first Fanfic.
1. Nosebleed

_-I do not own any of Sgt. Frog._

_This is my first Fanfic, so I really hope you enjoy!_

**My Princess Warrior**

**Pt. 1- Nosebleed**

It was a brand new Saturday morning, and Those stupid frogs, Tamama in a closet eating some cake, Dororo doing... Who knows what. Giroro most likely polishing his guns like always, Kululu probably watching porn in the basement, and Keroro sitting there thinking for an evil plan. Natsumi finished cooking breakfast, and yelled : Breakfast! Everyone scurried down to the kitchen. Natsumi served everyone Toast, an omelet, hash browns, chopped up fruit, bacon, sausages, and a glass of orange juice. Fuyuki finished eating his breakfast and said : Thank you! Now, im going to study alien ambrosium resolution history in my room if you need me. he walked away. Natsumi finished and went to change clothes from her pajamas. She pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra while Giroro walked in and said : Hey, thank you for the Bre-e-e- He fainted and fell to the ground with a nosebleed.

-Yes, I know, this is really small, but I'm just starting and it will get a lot longer in later Chapters.-


	2. Tonight

Natsumi placed Giroro's unconscious body in her bed, and continued dressing. Giroro woke up when she was about to walk out of her room, and he said: What happened? Natsumi: I'm not sure exactly, i heard a thump at my door, and you were there, fainted, and so i had to do something, so i put you in my bed. Giroro noticed he was in her bed then. (Giroro thinks: What should I say without messing anything up?) Giroro: Well, now i see how confortable beds are. (Giroro thinks: Crap! Why Did I say that?) (Natsumi: Hmmmn...) Is your tent really Thaaat uncomfortable? Giroro: Hmmm? Natsumi: Weeeellllll, you could... sleep in my bed? Giroro blushes as red as his skin (Giroro thinks: IS THIS REALLY HAPPINING? OK, Staaaay Calm.) Uhhhhm. sure. They both walked out, and as time went by, late at night, Giroro was packing some bullets with gun powder, and Natsumi crawled into his tent and said: Hey, uhm, you know, you could sleep with me if you want, I said earlier... (Blush) Giroro went up into her room, and she tucked him in bed and slept next him the whole night.

-Im sorry, it is kind of hard to make it long, but i am new, so, the further I go, the better i am at you enjoy-


	3. Wait for it

**My Princess Warrior**

**Ch.3 Comfort**

All through the night, they cuddled and snuggled and hugged under the nice warm blankets. Giroro and Natsumi, comforting each other in the cold night. In the morning, Natsumi woke up, and his arms were wrapped around her neck, and he wouldn't budge, he was deep asleep, more than he has ever been, because of how comfortable Giroro's lover and her bed is. She said lightly: Uhm, g. ? Giroro opens one eye. Y- Yes, Natsumi? She replies: Oh, uhm, well, you are kinda like wrapped around my neck? _Giroro blushes_ Giroro: OH, UH, I'm Really Sorry! Natsumi: No, thats ok, i actually kind of like it. Natsumi blushes. Giroro gets nosebleed. Giroro: Do you, uhm... Do you... Are you free today? Natsumi: Yea, why? Giroro: well, i have movie tickets, and I have two, Maybe you would wanna watch a movie with me at the theaters? What kind of movie? oh, its an action/comfort movie. Sure, what time? Oh, its at 9:30 pm, is that ok? Well, isn't that kind of late for a movie? Oh, yea, but it's just more fun. (_Blush_) Sure. (warm smile) Kululu: Ku Ku Ku, looks like they have a plan for a movie, this will be interesting. Ku Ku Ku. (as he watches the camera film on his laptop, oh Kululu, You Perv.) Fuyuki Finished reading that alien book. Fuyuki: Hey, I'm Going To The Library! He headed out. Giroro, in his tent, waiting, and waiting for time to pass by. Thinking: Should I tell her? And how? And when? And does she feel the same? Will she reject me? _Putting his mind in troubles and worries. _As time went by, it was about a half an hour till the movie, and they were getting ready. Natsumi was putting on her Union Jack shirt and her zebra skirt. Giroro wore a purple dressing shirt, skinny black jeans, and a black bow tie. He used the humanizer machine that Giroro will use to look like a human, so he wont be recognized as an alien. Giroro waited outside, and soon, here came Natsumi. Giroro trying not to blush thinking: Oh My Fucking God, She Is So Fucking Hot Right Now, You could do this. Natsumi thinks: Wow, The humanizer machine works so well, His handsome short Blonde hair, his height, skinny, smart, Falling into a deeper trance of romance and love for her. Natsumi: Hey, you look amazing in humanized form. You were already cute enough. Haha... they walk up to the theater and redeem two tickets for a movie called: Connection. They walked in, and there was an arcade. they walked in the arcade, cause there was some time left before the movie starts. They started playing Dance Dance Resolution. They broke the high scores, but tied in a perfect score. they played every game: racing games, air hockey, they won prizes and everything. Natsumi won a little plush regular but red frog in a claw machine. But anyways, they got a medium sized popcorn, and a medium sized coke. They gave that person their tickets, and walked into the theater.

_**Hey, so this one is quite longer, but im still aiming for longer, and anyways, hope you enjoy. If I make a mistake, or you would like something in this story, tell me-Peace~**_


End file.
